Let Me Put My Love Into You
by LittleTayy
Summary: Cora strives to show, and convince, Regina of just how much she loves her. Black Queen. Cora/Regina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This chapter contains mentions and implications of incest and sexual, physical and emotional abuse between a parent and child. If this offends, triggers or upsets you then I suggest you do not read the following chapter.**_

* * *

__**Let Me Put My Love Into You**

Regina stood in her bedroom, hand over her heart as she tried to quell the growing doubt and panic. Snow's words replayed in her mind, the doubt gnawing in her mind; thinking over all the atrocious things she'd done to her. Then again, Cora was here now and she loved her, Cora had actually told her she loved her. She was the only one that did after all, even Henry the son she'd raised for ten years didn't love her.

"Regina, darling, what's wrong?" Cora asked, coming into her room and startling Regina from her reverie.

Regina's head whipped up, her eyes wide as she saw Cora before her. She didn't say anything, not really sure what to say. She didn't know she'd been crying until Cora reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Tell mother what's wrong dear," Cora cooed as she pulled Regina closer, arm firmly around her waist. Regina tensed for a moment in her mothers embrace, before relaxing slightly in the action.

She looked at her mother hesitating for just a moment before answering, "Do you care for me mother?" she asks, unsure of how her mother'll react to the question.

Cora herself tenses only a brief moment before smiling sickeningly sweetly at her daughter. Her arm tightened gently and pulled her closer, their bodies pushed perfectly together. Cora turned to face Regina slightly bringing her hand up to cup Regina's cheek softly.

"Of course I care for you Regina," she cooed, confusion settling in her features, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Regina melted into her mothers touch. She smiled softly, relieved at her mothers answer. Then she frowned, why had she allowed Snow's words to affect her and make her doubt her own mother? Cora was her blood and the only one in the world who loved her.

"Snow White...she, she doesn't think you care for me," she admits quietly, avoiding her mothers gaze.

Cora's eyes narrowed at Regina's answer. Anger bubbled up within her but she couldn't be sure if the anger was at Snow for creating doubt in Regina's mind or at Regina for doubting her.

"You know that's not true Regina. You are the only thing in all the realms I truly care for," Cora told her softly, "I want to show you how much I care for you Regina. I want to prove my love, because I do love you Regina. More than you'll ever realize," the elder brunette says, staring intently at Regina, an idea forming in her mind.

* * *

_AN: Basically my excuse for Black Queen smut. I don't even know why..._

_If you liked it, please review. More to come. :) LT._


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Put My Love Into You**

"Mother?" Regina asked confused, upon seeing Cora's thoughtful and calculated gaze. Regina watched her wearily, wondering just how she was going to 'prove' her love. Cora's declarations of love throughout her childhood were quite non-existent, they hadn't happened and so this situation left Regina feeling confused and anxious.

"Shhh Regina, I love you my darling. Now let me show you," she cooed.

Cora guided Regina's face forward, pressing their lips together gently. Regina tensed moving to try and pull away but Cora held a firm grip on her. She kissed her again, this time deeper; pushing her tongue passed her daughter's lips.

Regina tried to resist at first but the feeling of her mother's lips and tongue against hers overwhelmed her. She stopped, allowing her mother to kiss her as she wished. The younger brunette knew this was wrong, knew it was wrong with every fibre of her being and yet, the want and the 'love' radiating off of Cora was too much for her to resist. All she'd ever wanted was her mother's love and here her mother was giving her the love she'd always craved but never thought she'd deserved.

The elder brunette grinned into the kiss as she felt her daughter give in to the kiss. She'd known Regina would give in eventually; love was what she'd always craved and Cora knew even a semblance of it would be enough to satisfy and keep her daughter with her. Cora could not have Regina swayed to the side of good in hopes of acceptance. No, Regina was hers and she always would be, a fact Cora was all too happy to remind Regina of now.

She pulled away from the kiss, smiling almost kindly as her child looked at her with large confused brown eyes. Cora couldn't deny that her daughter beautiful, it'd been something she'd been painfully aware of when Regina had been growing up and she'd known it'd stir quite a lot of attention. She'd always appreciated Regina's form but back in those days she'd never dared act on some of her darker impulsions. Now however, now Regina practically begged for it, for the type of destructive love only Cora could give.

Regina looked at her mother wide-eyed in confusion. Her mother had just kissed her; Cora had just kissed her like a lover would. It was wrong, so _so _wrong and yet Regina couldn't find it in herself to be disgusted, although she was sure that'd change later on. Instead she stood impeccably still, not knowing what to do and waiting for her mother's next move. She dared not even to speak; she had no idea what to say anyway.

"You are so very beautiful my darling daughter," Cora cooed as she gazed upon her daughter's rather mature form. She'd admired her daughter's body many times in the past but that was when she'd been younger, more girl than woman. Now though, she was the epitome of a woman, even more beautiful than Cora had been in her own years.

* * *

_AN: So apparently the only way I can write this is shortly. I'm so sorry for the short little chapters and the weird cut off points. _

_Please review. :) LT._


End file.
